<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My mind forgets to remind me (you're a bad idea) by capt_scarwidow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604667">My mind forgets to remind me (you're a bad idea)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_scarwidow/pseuds/capt_scarwidow'>capt_scarwidow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_scarwidow/pseuds/capt_scarwidow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Forbes gets flowers from a certain someone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My mind forgets to remind me (you're a bad idea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>(To the one who makes me a better person. ~KM)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't stop staring at the card. Caroline had found it next to a bouquet of flowers on her porch when she got home. For an hour she had been trying to decide what to do with them. Her head told her to tear the card up and throw everything in the garbage, but her heart wouldn't let her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up and walked over to the cabinet of vases, as if she was a puppet being pulled by invisible strings. Caroline grabbed the first one she saw, it just happened to be the most beautiful and ornate vase they had (which was an absolute coincidence. At least, that’s what she told herself). She unwrapped the flowers and put them in the water, making sure not to break any of the stems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline already knew she wouldn't throw the flowers away. Maybe she knew that as soon as she saw who they were from. If anyone asked she would lie and say they were from a distant relative, but her heart wouldn’t let her forget the truth. She could have let the flowers wilt and die on the porch. She could have ripped them up and thrown them in the garbage. She could have done lots of things that would have made more sense, and the significance of what she did instead was not lost on her. No, she would shove those thoughts into the farthest corner of her mind, not to be brought up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she went to get ready for bed, Caroline grabbed the note from the flowers and turned it around in her hands. She lifted it up to her face and inhaled the familiar scent of her not-really-enemy. She carefully tucked it into an empty drawer in her room, careful to not bend it. On the outside she played her part perfectly, the part of hating him. But on the inside, Caroline was afraid that was becoming less and less true with every day that passed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry it is so short!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>